Hasta siempre
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: "Hasta nunca" decía él, "Hasta siempre" contestaba ella. Y así, Miyako seguía buscando imposibles, buscando al chico que una vez fue su mas íntimo amigo, rival. Y buscándose a si misma.


**Hasta siempre por Gale el Remolino**

* * *

Tarde calurosa en la parada del bus. Miyako residía en uno de los asientos traseros del vehículo y miraba por la ventana, procesando las mismas monótonas imágenes. Primero la casa roja de la izquierda, luego la hilera de arbustos, una parada más del bus. Los coches avanzaban y adelantaban al enorme automóvil. Se abrieron las puertas y los pasajeros saludaron y subieron. Miyako despegó la mirada de la ventana. Había un chico frente a ella, agarrado a la barandilla amarilla de seguridad.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto —Miyako le cedió el asiento a aquel desconocido.

Una vida monótona y sin sentido. De eso trataba la vida de Miyako. La rutina nunca cambiaba y nunca cambiaría. Recordó aquellos momentos en los que su mejor amigo estaba con ella. Él era el inquieto, el impulsivo. Podía pasarse largas tardes discutiendo con él, y lo hacía. Recordaba los días en los que salían con el grupo al parque, al karaoke, a las fiestas de cumpleaños o a cualquier otro lugar. Añoraba aquellas discusiones con su enemigo íntimo. Los dos querían llevar la razón y ambos se esforzaban por llevarla, ninguno daba su brazo a torcer. Otras veces, el chico se colocaba el pelo de punta, las gafas sobre la cabeza, los guantes en las manos y las zapatillas de deporte. Ese era el único momento en el que era él. Pero el tiempo pasó y dejó de hacer todo eso. Se estaba volviendo un adulto y tenía responsabilidades, una de ellas, alejarse de su ciudad, de sus amigos, de ella.

—Hasta luego —el chico se levantó del asiento y se bajó en la siguiente parada.

.,.

Tarde calurosa en la parada del bus, ya era la segunda aquel mes. Miyako residía en uno de los asientos delanteros del vehículo y miraba por la ventana, procesando las mismas monótonas imágenes. Primero la casa roja de la izquierda, luego la hilera de arbustos, una parada más del bus. Los coches avanzaban y adelantaban al enorme automóvil. Se abrieron las puertas y los pasajeros saludaron y subieron. Miyako despegó la mirada de la ventana. Había un chico frente a ella, agarrado a la barandilla amarilla de seguridad.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto —Miyako le cedió el asiento a aquel desconocido.

Una vida opacada y hueca. De eso trataba la vida de Miyako. Ahora ayudaba en la tienda de sus padres. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Tenía algún futuro? ¿Qué hubiera hecho él? La última vez que lo vio se despidió con un "Hasta nunca" y ella lo había respondido con un "Hasta siempre". Aunque cuando lo dijo no tenía ninguna relevancia para ella, con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que significaba mucho más que eso. "Tal vez no me vuelvas a ver" dijo él, "Pero nunca me cansaré de buscarte" dijo ella. Y eso era lo que significaba aquella broma. Cada vez que uno de los dos se despedía cumplían también con aquel férreo ritual. Otras veces, el chico se colocaba el pelo de punta, las gafas sobre la cabeza y las zapatillas de deporte. Ese eral el único momento en el que era él. Era un "él" que había evolucionado, que había crecido. No como ella. Ella no había crecido en lo absoluto. Como una niña...

...seguía buscando imposibles.

—Hasta luego —el chico se levantó del asiento y se bajó en la siguiente parada.

.,.

Tarde calurosa en la parada del bus. Miyako residía en uno de los asientos del centro del vehículo y miraba por la ventana, procesando las mismas monótonas imágenes. Primero la casa roja de la izquierda, luego la hilera de arbustos, una parada más del bus. Los coches avanzaban y adelantaban al enorme automóvil. Se abrieron las puertas y los pasajeros saludaron y subieron. Miyako despegó la mirada de la ventana. Había un chico frente a ella, agarrado a la barandilla amarilla de seguridad.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto —Miyako le cedió el asiento a aquel desconocido.

Una vida solitaria y silenciosa. De eso trataba la vida de Miyako. Ella jamás llegaría a lo que serían sus compañeros. Ella debía forjar su propio camino. Era su propio silencio el que nublaba su felicidad y era su propia voz la que tenía el poder de romperlo. ¿Pero se atrevería a hablar? En un mundo desolador, distante, normal y, a pesar de todo, lleno de angustia ¿se atrevería a hablar? Tal vez ninguna de sus reflexiones tuviera sentido alguno. Tal vez nada en aquel pedacito de tiempo al que llamaba vida tuviera algún sentido. Pero la vida no da sentido a nada, la vida es silenciosa, no te dice lo que tienes que hacer. Todo era cuestión de acierto o error y Miyako ya se había cansado de fallar. ¿Qué haría él en su lugar? ¡¿Qué importaba lo que hiciera él?! ¡¿Acaso no era ella la importante?!

Por supuesto que lo era y por ese motivo, jamás sería capaz de olvidarlo. Porque otras veces, el chico se colocaba el pelo de punta y las gafas sobre la cabeza. Y eso era, indudablemente una señal de que era él. Él era él. Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no pudo verlo?

—Hasta luego —el chico se levantó del asiento y se bajó en la siguiente parada.

—Hasta nunca, Daisuke —respondió Miyako.

El desconocido subió de nuevo al autobús. Su cara de sorpresa cambió a una de felicidad.

—Al fin te has dado cuenta —el desconocido sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas que siempre ofrecía a los demás. Por supuesto que era él. Daisuke, el inquieto, el impulsivo, él.

—No me has contestado —exigió Miyako con una sonrisa en los labios.

El castaño sonrió y se tocó las gafas sobre la cabeza. "Otras veces, el chico se colocaba las gafas sobre la cabeza."

—Hasta siempre, Miyako.

* * *

 **Este es un reto de MinMeroko del topic: ¡Te reto a ti, sí, a ti!**


End file.
